Tell me,Tell me the reason Prussia!
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Hungary sedang menggalau,bahkan galauannya sampai terbawa mimpi. Iapun memutuskan bertemu Prussia agar rasa galaunya hilang dan Prussia... justru menjadi bahagia. kok bisa? Summary dan isi cerita bertolak belakang GAMBAR BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!


Author : HOLAAAAAA author akhirnya balik setelah tepar selama 2 minggu karena MOS… dan jadilah fic kebut selama 3 jam pastinya abalisong(?) banget! Yang nungguin fic lain selesai sabar! Saya masih banyak kerjaan T_T Jangan banyak omong dan inilah song fic buatan saya haha!

* * *

**Warning :** kegalauan tngkat tinggi karena habis mos,abal,aneh,OOC,sinetron dan telenovela,typo(s) dll...

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia selalu dan selamanya punya Hidekaz Himaruya, Miss You When I'm Sleeping punya Westlife

Note (kata dalam gaya):

_**Miring tebal : **_lirik lagu

**Tebal **: suara atau istilahnya "sfx"

_Miring _: dalam hati/pikiran

* * *

_**Today I didn't think of you**_

_**Today was alright**_

_**I had a lot of things to do**_

_**I was moving on with my life**_

Hungary POV :

Ahh… EU meeting dilaksanakan di Germany dan saya sekarang sedang berada dalam rapat paling laknat kedua setelah world meeting. Kenapa? Jawabannya mudah,pasti akan berjalan dengan tidak abnormalnya. Greece tertidur,France dan England saling mencekik satu sama lain serta pastinya semua ini akan diselesaikan oleh teriakan Germany.

Hal yang membuatku sedikit terhibur adalah adanya Austria di sampingku. Walaupun ia terlihat sangat kesal dan mungkin lebih memilih memainkan piano di rumah. Aku memandangnya selama meeting berjalan dan aku paling menyukai senyumannya.

Kalau kuingat dulu,kami menikah dan begitu bahagia. Mendengar piano bersama Italy dan Holy Roman Empire. Dulu,aku berperang melawan Prussia di seven years war dan menang. Ahh... akhirnya meeting laknat ini selesai juga dan apa? Meminjamkan uang pada Greece lagi? Aku benar – benar capek mendengarnya.

_**But now I need some answers, some answers**_

_**I'm tired and I'm getting weak**_

_**Some answers, some answers**_

Setelah selesai meeting,aku langsung pulang menuju rumahku. Saat aku sampai,aku melihat beberapa tumpuk kertas dan aku tahu,itu adalah paperwork yang harus kukerjakan. Akupun merebahkan badanku pada tempat duduk diruang kerja dan tidak sengaja aku melihat sebuah lukisan diloker meja. Di lukisan itu,terdapat aku saat masih kecil dan Prussia? Bagaimana bisa lukisan ini ada di loker meja?

Aku...

_Flashback_

_Aku sedang asyiknya menikmati angin yang berhembus dipadang rumbut yang hijau. Dulu aku masih kecil dan saat itu aku selalu menganggap diriku sebagai lelaki._

"_oi Hungary!"panggil Prussia tiba – tiba_

_Aku terkejut,tentu saja aku mengayunkan pedangku dan hampir saja mengenai mukanya. Saat kulihat,ternyata Gilbert yang sudah syok._

"_tidak awesome! Kenapa menyerangku!"katanya_

"_tentu saja aku menyerangmu asem! Aku terkejut karena kau datang tiba – tiba!"bentakku_

"_Ja.. Ja... jangan panggil aku asem! __Tapi A-W-E-S-O-M-E! mengerti?"_

"_terserah katamu"_

_Kemi berdua terdiam dan duduk. Kemudian Prussia menatap langit._

"_aku... bahagia bisa lahir sebagai negara"kata Prussia_

_Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum dengan kaku._

"_aku juga!"responku bersemangat_

_Flashback end_

**TES**

Tak terasa air mataku menetes tepat diatas lukisan itu,aku menangis. Ya,aku menangis dan sangat sedih. Kenapa dia harus pergi? Kenapa harus dia yang dihapus kenapa? Aku suka Austria? Aku memang menyukainya,tapi... Tapi Prussia berbeda! Dia tidak anggun sperti Austria,dia suka bertarung dan sangat senang saat darah musuk terciprat di mukanya. Dia akan tertawa penuh kemenangan yang akan membuat semua musuhnya ketakutan.

Dia terlalu percaya diri dan personifikasi negara Indonesia selalu mengatakannya sebagai Nar.. Nare... Narsis! Yah itu dia. Tapi itulah yang membuatku bahagia,tawa anehnya dan blognya yang berisi hal – hal yang tidak penting.

_**I only miss you when I'm dreaming**_

_**That's why I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Tell me why you only hurt me when I'm sleeping**_

_**The only time I can't put up a fight**_

_**Is when I'm dreaming**_

Aku akhirnya menghentikan nostalgiaku dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Mataku sembab saat melihat di cermin. Langsung saja kubasuh mukaku dan menggosok gigi kemudian tidur.

Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat,seperti di gedung pertemuan. Aku melihat sosok seorang berbadan tegap berambut pirang dan disisir ke belakang dengan perban yang cukup banyak. Saat kulihat wajahnya dengan jelas,itu ternyata Germany. Aku bingung apa yang dilakukannya dan kenapa banyak perban? Lalu kenapa aku disini?. Kemudian beberapa negara yang kukenal datang. Mereka adalah France,England,America,China dan Russia. Tunggu,apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Bukankah mereka adalah mantan anggota sekutu?

Russia mendatangi Germany dan menodongkan pipanya pada leher Germany. Saat kulihat,wajahnya penuh kebencian dan kepuasan yang sangat tinggi. Kemudian America menghentikan Russia,ia memang cukup kuat untuk menghentikan negara terluas itu.

"Russia... Jangan seperti itu! Kita harus profesional"kata America

Russia awalnya kesal dengan menunjukkan "KolKolKol"nya,namun ia tenang dan duduk kembali

"baiklah... Postdam conference tanggal 30 Juli 1945 dimulai"kata pembawa acara

"_Postdam… conference? Itu… puluhan tahun yang lalu_"pikirku

Setelah beberapa lama,akhirnya ditetapkan bahwa wilayah Germany diberikan kepemilk awalnya. Aku dan Austria akan berbeda,maksudku aku akan masuk sebagai Uni Soviet dan dia bukan. Namun,satu hal yang membuatku terkejut ialah,salah satu kesepakatannya ialah... Wilayah-Prussia-dihapus.

Air mataku mengalir lagi,aku ingin berteriak keberatan dan ingin mempertahankannya,namun anehnya mulutku tak mau terbuka. Aku hanya menangis dan menangis. Kenapa aku tidak mengatakan keberatan dan mempertahankannya? Padahal kalau aku mempertahankannya,aku bisa melihat dia di EU kan? Kenapa mulut ini tidak mau mengatakan satu huruf dan... Dan kenapa aku hanya menangis! Kenapa?

Akhirnya aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku dan ternyata bantal milikku sudah basah oleh air mata.

_**Another hour passes by**_

_**It's gonna be a long night ahead**_

_**Coz I feel you creeping up inside my mind**_

_**Every time I look at my bed**_

Aku tidak bisa tidur,aku takut bermimpi tentang pertemuan itu. Kenapa aku harus melakukan perang? Kenapa kami membuat perjanjian dan memulai perang dunia? Kalau tidak terjadi... pasti Prussia sudah duduk di World meeting atau EU kan? Ia pasti akan mengatakan hal keberatan tentang bantuan dana kepada Yunani itu,kan? Kalau tidak terjadi ia bisa masih negara kan? Kalau... kalau... kalau...

"HUAAAA! Aku benci! Aku benci dilahirkan sebagai negara!"aku marah.

Aku memeluk bantalku erat dan menangis sejadi – jadinya. Aku belum pernah menangis separah ini. Bukankah aku suka Roderich? Seharusnya aku tidak menangis karena bukan wilayah Austria yang dihapus! Benar bukan? Tapi kenapa aku menangis saat mengingat hari itu?

Aku tertidur dan bangun pukul 09.00 pagi.

"aku bangun kesiangan"pikirku

_**But now I need some answers, some answers**_

_**I'm tired and I'm weak**_

_**Some answers, some answers**_

Aku akan mengunjungi kali ini dan tidak mengindahkan permintaan bosku. Aku tidak peduli saat nanti dimarahi selama tiga jam lebih hanya karena tidak datang. Aku ingin mengunjunginya dan melihat senyum serta tawa anehnya.

Aku masih bingung,dia bukan negara tapi masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia seperti itu. Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? Padahal yang lain menangisi kepergiannya,menangisi kehilangan nama Prussia di peta dunia dan menangis karena bukan lagi negara yang berdaulat. Kenapa? Aku bosan dan ingin tau semuanya! Dia bukan negara tapi ia masih beranggapan dia itu negara yang berdiri.

Setelah menaiki kereta,akupun sampai di depan rumah Germany. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran personifikasi negara,tapi cukup luas bagi manusia biasa. Aku tahu alasannya,Germany tidak ingin membersihkan rumah yang terlalu luas. Apalagi sang kakak yang bodoh itu suka berbuat seenaknya

Inilah aku,berdiri di depan rumah sang personifikasi. Ingin kutekan bel rumah tersebut,namun kuurungkan saat Prussia datang dari arah belakangku. Seperti biasa ia menunjukkan senyum percaya dirinya itu.

"wew... Tumbennya mengunjungiku"sapa Prussia

End of Hungary POV

_**I only miss you when I'm dreaming**_

_**That's why I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Tell me why you only hurt me when I'm sleeping**_

_**The only time I can't put up a fight (dreaming)**_

Hungary langsung menghela nafas,walaupun ia belum beranjak dari depan rumah Germany. Saat Prussia menunjukkan kunci rumah,Hungary langsung tersadar dan menyingkir dari depan pintu. Prussia membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan Hungary masuk.

Prussia mempersilahkan Hungary duduk di sofa rumah adiknya itu. Lalu ia langsung pergi menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Hungary sendirian(Prussia : Hei aku yang awesome tahu sopan santun!). Kemudian Prussia kembali membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh beserta gula dan sendok kecil,disampingnya terdapat dua potong kue Black forest.

"untung saja West membuat kue,kalau tidak mungkin dapurnya sudah hancur berantakan"kata Prussia

"kalau sudah marah,dia sangat menakutkan.. Tidak awesome"lanjutnya

Hungary tidak berkata apa – apa,ia hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Prussia menyadari hal ini dan langsung duduk disampingnya. Ia langsung saja menatap Hungary.

"Ada apa datang kemari? Mau bertemu West? Dia sedang ada di Reichstag bertemu bosnya"Prussia meminum tehnya

**SRUUUT**

Ia langsung meyemburkan teh tersebut dan membuka mulutnya lebar karena tehnya masih panas. Hungary melihatnya sedikit terganggu dan melemparnya dengan penggorengan.

"Bodoh!"kata Hungary

"_kenapa? Kenapa ia masih bersikap bodoh? Dulu saat bertarung bukannya ia frustasi atau apa malah tersenyum... Hentikan! Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu!_"pikir Hungary

Badan Hungary bergetar dan ia menahan tangis.

"_Diam,bodoh! Wilayahmu dihapus dan kau masih bisa berbuat hal tidak jelas macam begitu? Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Apa kau ingin membuat orang yang menyayangimu membencimu?_"

**TES**

Air mata mengalir di pipi Hungary. Ia menangis dan tentu ini membuat Prussia panik

"o.. oi! Kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Prussia

"diam"kata Hungary

"eh?"

"diam... Jangan bersikap kau seolah tidak tahu Kingdom of Prussia!"

Prussia mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Kenapa kau masih tersenyum,tertawa dan narsis seperti itu kata Indonesia! Kau seperti tidak punya pikiran,seperti tidak punya otak! Apa kau tahu kau tidak punya wilayah lagi! Setelah perang itu... setelah perang dunia kau dihapus dan kau memang diberi kesempatan kedua menjadi personifikasi Jerman timur tapi sekarang... tapi... Sekarang.. kau...'

Air mata sang personifikasi negara Hungaria sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi,air matanya mengalir deras

_**The only time I can't live without you (dreaming)**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Oh no**_

"apa kau berbohong tentang perasaanmu sendiri?"tanya Hungary pelan.

Prussia hanya menatap Hungary,iapun mendekati sang personifikasi Hungaria itu.

"aku..."kata Prussia

"Aku apa hah? Kau bukan negara lagi! Kau tidak bisa melindungi siapa – siapa lagi... kau tidak bisa mengangkat pedang atau senjata api pada negara lain... kau tidak bisa... kau.."Hungary menghentikan perkataannya karena ia langsung dipeluk oleh Prussia

"Oh... tidak apa – apa"respon Prussia

Mata Hungary melebar,air matanya makin deras.

"apa maksudmu yang tidak apa – apa?"tanya Hungary pelan

"lagipula... aku masih disini kan? Maksudku... aku masih bisa ada dihadapanmu dan memelukmu kan? Aku bahagia masih diberi kesempatan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa untuk bisa berdiri di dunia... Aku masih bisa bersyukur bisa melihat kalian semua marah,senyum dan khusus untukmu... menangis dan... dan tawamu"Prussia.

"kalau aku seperti apa yang kau katakan... aku takut,aku benar – benar takut kehilangan senyum,marah,kesal orang lain dan tawamu serta tawa West yang menurutku berharga"

"jadi... jangan menangis,Ungarn(1)"

Hungary memelk Prussia erat,ia tidak peduli Austria akan cemburu atau menjadi bahan gosip di world meeting nanti. Baginya,waktu ini begitu berharga dan ia benar – benar bisa mengerti sebenarnya seperti apa perasaan Prussia. Setelah beberapa lama Hungary menangis,akhirnya personifikasi itu tertidur di bahu Prussia.

"maaf,Hungary... aku permisi dulu"kata Prussia pelan

Prussia meninggalkan Hungary menuju kamarnya,ia menuju kamar tidur bukan untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi,melainkan menulis diari. Ia begitu bahagia saat menulis diari tersebut dan setelah selesai ia membawanya menuju sofa dimana Hungary masih tertidur.

"maaf aku sedikit lama"kata Prussia pelan

Iapun tidur disamping Hungary dan membiarkan kepala personifikasi Hungaria itu berada di bahunya.

"Guten Nacht,Ungarn(2)"katanya pelan dan mengecup pipi Hungary.

_**I only miss you when I'm dreaming**_

_**That's why I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Tell me why you only hurt me when I'm sleeping**_

_**The only time I can't control my mind, oh**_

_**And the only time I can't put up a fight**_

_**I miss you when I'm dreaming**_

Prussia yang masih muda melewati seseorang yang berumur tua. Namun ia justru bahagia saat bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Old man fritz"panggilnya

"Prussia… ingat satu hal,selain kau adalah Negara.. kau itu juga pria dan pria yang baik adalah pria yang ingin mempertaruhkan nyawanya bagi orang yang disayanginya"ucapnya

Prussia awalnya tidak mengerti,namun ia akhirnya tersenyum

"Ja!"

**OMAKE :**

Germany begitu lelah saat sampai rumahnya,ia memegang pegangan pintu dan saat membukanya. ternyata pintunya tak terkunci,tak ada rotan,akarpun jadi. Ia menggunakan tas yang berisi tugas negara sebagai senjata dan bersiap – siap dengan memegang sangat erat. Saat membuka,terlihat hungary yang tertidur di bahu Prussia dan sang empunya bahu juga ikut tertidur sambil tersenyum lembut.

Germany hanya menarik nafas lega dan tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat bahagia ketika melihat kakaknya benar – benar bahagia. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat melihatdiari sang kakak terbuka. Awalnya ia tidak ingin membacanya,namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkannya.

'_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku benar – benar bahagia karena Hungary mengunjungiku. Aku benar – benar terkejut saat ia datang. Rasa terkejutku semakin meningkat saat ia menangis dan berkata suatu hal yang sensitif bagiku. Tapi aku senang,pada akhirnya ada yang mengerti diriku._

_Yah,hari ini diariku memang tidak se-awesome seperti yang lain. Tapi,mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang paling spesial setelah aku bukan menjadi negara lagi. Keinginanku terkabul.. yaitu keinginan untuk kau bisa menangis di dadaku walaupun aku tidak ingin mengingat hari itu._

_XX/XX/20XX_

_Herzliche Grüße,  
Königreich Preußen(3)_'

Sang adik tersenyum dengan tatapan sendu,ia jadi teringat tentang perang dulu. Namun,hal itu ia segera pendam dengan sangat dalam karena ia tidak ingin melihat sang kakak sedih jika ia tahu Germany membaca hal yang paling sensitif. Iapun segera meninggalkan diari dan kedua orang itu untuk tidur.

* * *

Note :

(1)Ungarn : Hungaria(German)

(2)Guten Nacht : Selamat malam(German)

(3)Herzliche Grüße,Königreich Preußen : Warm Regards,Kingdom of Prussia.

* * *

Hungary : apa ini! Kenapa aku dipair sama si asem lagi?

Prussia : kesese! Aku awesome!

Author : gahh... daripada nanti mereka berantem,mending RnR bitte?


End file.
